


wicked trouble

by toffeelemon



Series: The Queers of Idris [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, F/F, First Kiss, Gay solidarity, Gen, Heline, Kissing, MLM WLW solidarity, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Useless Lesbians, blink and you'll miss subtle racism, lightwood gay club, past aline had a crush on izzy lightwood!, shadowhunting with no valentine drama, the queers of idris, who doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeelemon/pseuds/toffeelemon
Summary: When the disaster gay trio of New York Institute (aka the Lightwood siblings and Underhill) recruits Aline Penhallow to Downworld gay clubbing, she wasn't sure what to expect.She certainly didn't expect a pretty half-fey coming her way.





	wicked trouble

**Author's Note:**

> heline's pov of "care to dance?" !! can be read as a standalone but it's more fun when you have context so i recommend reading care to dance first. 
> 
> same universe as shtv except there's no valentine drama and they're all just normal gay twentysomething Shadowhunters doing standard shadowhunting stuff, ya know

Fate really had funny ways of catching up with you.

Aline always hated the question of _when did you know_ , because in all honesty, would straight people ever be asked that - not that she was asked the question much anyway with how closeted she was, but she distinctly remembered the exact defining moment of when she realised she liked girls, as if her disinterest in boys wasn’t already a big red sign of her being anything other than heterosexual. That was the beauty of being the well behaved Asian girl from an uptight family - everyone just assumed you were asexual by default and celibate until your arranged political marriage.

Everyone remembers the summer Isabelle Lightwood turned hot, Aline included. The Lightwoods were already quite well known amongst their generation from their Academy days, being one of the Old Families and all, and Izzy literally turned heads when she stepped out of that portal to Idris, the summer after she turned fourteen. Aline, being one of the unfortunate ones who was stuck in Alicante all her life and had never been in the field because her parents were diplomats (she grew up in Beijing Institute before school started, but that hardly counted), had always looked forward to the time when her childhood friends would come back to Idris every summer, on holiday - or as much as a holiday a teenage Shadowhunter was entitled to when your parents were on a business trip.

Aline and Izzy were hanging out as usual, sneaking around the forest behind the Old Families mansions and what not. But that year was different - Izzy was so overwhelmingly beautiful. Like all the other boys in Alicante, Aline was _seeing_ Isabelle for the first time, with her flowing dark hair and alluringly intense eyes. And the way Izzy could handle a blade - it was breathtaking. Aline was never one to be consciously competitive about her own appearances, but she was suddenly obsessed with Izzy. She always felt like she didn’t have enough time with Izzy, that she would miss her so much when the end of summer came, and would find any excuse to spend every waking moment together. Then one night, Izzy was putting Aline through a makeover, braiding her hair and doing her nails - and when Izzy rested Aline’s hand gently on her bare thigh to paint her nails, Aline’s stomach dropped and everything suddenly made sense and became incredibly confusing at the same time. Aline ended up not sleeping over at the Lightwood house that night, fleeing and going home to hack her gay feelings away with a seraph blade instead.

It was a silly crush that Aline grew out of quickly, after being apart from Isabelle for such prolong lengths of time (whilst surrounded by many other equally distracting girls as well, with her new found truth).

At sixteen, Aline was sitting crossed legged on a lawn near Angel Square one day during the summer, with Alec, Izzy, and their adopted brother Jace Herondale, who was annoyingly cocky and aggressively masculine. He was probably conventionally attractive, Aline supposed, not that she could really tell or particularly cared, although Herondale could be good fun sometimes, when he wasn’t being annoying. She could actually almost understand the charms of the golden boy of the New York Institute, if it weren’t for Jace kept bluntly trying to ask her out. Aline eventually snapped. That was the day when she first came out to anyone, actually.

“I’m a _lesbian_ , Herondale,” Aline deadpanned, freezing up like the trio around her when she realised what she just blurted out loud. Jace scooted back immediately, face flaring up a satisfying red and looking incredibly sheepish - a rare look on him indeed. Alec’s eyes were fleeting around on purpose, fingers gripping onto the grass in one of his infuriating nervous ticks. (At this point, obviously Aline didn’t know yet that Alec was gay too. Now she couldn’t believe she never recognised their similar anti-social behaviour and anxieties, Alec always being the Lightwood sibling that she was the most comfortable around, despite his painful stoicism.) Izzy looked shocked for a hot second, but quickly smoothed her features back into a neutral, calming expression.

“Oh, that’s cool, uh,” Jace stammered, out of his depths and losing his tongue for once - Aline almost felt sorry for him, if she weren’t dying inside. She recovered quickly and begged them to not make it more awkward than it already was. Aline and the Lightwoods made a pact to keep this a secret, which they dutifully did, because they were good people like that, and their friendship hadn’t changed much afterwards. Izzy treated her like the same old, not even faltering at their usual level of physical affection - which made Aline’s heart flutter crazy for two days, before she realised Isabelle was never going to see her like that.

At eighteen, Izzy caught her making out with a blonde girl behind the Accords Hall (whose name Aline barely remembered now), and that was the end of Aline’s queasy dynamic with Izzy. She grew up, and moved on.

At twenty, Izzy casually brought up the fact that she was bisexual in an email - their only mode of communication given how terrible wireless was in Idris with all the wards interfering. They had been sending each other life updates back and forth, getting excited at the prospect of Aline visiting New York very soon, when Izzy dropped the bombshell about the scandalous openly queer Shadowhunters of the New York Institute, asking Aline to join them to a Downworld rave, no less. Well, Alec Lightwood coming out as gay wasn’t a big shocker - Aline thought that her and the rest of the Lightwood siblings had silently known for a few years now (maybe except the young Max), but too gentle to ever probe Alec about it. Aline couldn’t fathom the fact that Isabelle Lightwood, _her_ Isabelle, liked girls too. It was a missed chance that was never meant to be, and there was something humorous about the irony of Izzy consulting her about sexuality.

Alec looked different. Aline was rather impressed, actually - he was wearing a denim shirt that fit him snuggly around the chest and shoulders, a much needed improvement from the eyesore that was his every day grey T-shirt gear, although a denim shirt was still hardly good enough for a _Downworlder rave_. Aline loved Alec, but his fashion sense was really a train wreck - even Jace dressed better, and Jace was the epitome of straight boy culture. She couldn’t help but chastise Alec a little, but Alec only rolled his eyes. As tragic as it was, Aline wholeheartedly believe that Alec was speaking the truth when he said that the shirt was the best pick out of his closet. Aline hadn’t seen Alec in a while, and as cliche as it was to say, he really did seem out of his shell compared to before he came out, talking with more animated eyebrows and broader smiles, as well as starting to have colour (or actually fitted pieces) in his wardrobe. Aline was truly happy for him.

Aline herself was wearing a ribbed burgundy top that laces up at the front with black jeans, work clothes but one of her favourite outfits, just in case she ended up going out with them - which Aline suspected would be highly likely after two drinks and Izzy’s persuasion. Alec tried to pay her a compliment, but he was hopeless, sounding extremely insincere as he told her that she looked _nice_. By the Angel, Aline could only hope that Alec wasn’t as tongue tied when speaking to men.

When they got to Izzy’s room, there was someone else there, as well as the blond boy that Alec had already mentioned. Aline couldn’t do anything except to blink stupidly at the pretty half-Seelie grinning at her with a friendly smile, eyes wide and sparkling. The girl was wearing a low neck tank top, showing off her runes, and a necklace dipping down into the hem - Aline had to advert her eyes. Aline was suddenly all shy again, years of acting like any of the lads in Idris stripped away as words failed her. The unknown girl was outrageously pretty - Aline wondered was there some kind of luring Seelie magic at play.

Alec made a joke, and the tension fizzled out quickly, Aline crackling into laughter and making fast friends with Andrew Underhill, Izzy and Alec’s friend. She sat down between Alec and Drew - taking refuge with the boys as usual to escape from being awkward around girls - pointedly ignoring the blonde girl curiously looking at her as she laughed loudly.

Helen Blackthorn was intriguing, and definitely naturally charismatic, hardly painfully awkward like Aline was and easily becoming the life of the party. Drew told Aline that he had only met this girl merely a few hours ago, which Aline would never have guessed seeing how confident she was around strangers. It was hard to imagine this extroverted girl as one of the youngest Council reps, standing her own ground amongst all of Aline’s mother’s boring colleagues. Whilst being a bisexual half-Seelie as well, no less.

Helen laughed a lot, if you could call that laughing. It was more like, cackles - not the ugly, boyish, sarcastic cackling that Aline harboured in herself; but bubbly, sparkling, mischievous. Aline hoped that she wasn’t being racist in thinking so, but she was pretty sure that she knew well enough that Seelies couldn’t do magic, let alone half-Seelies - and yet Helen Blackthorn had a magical quality to her. They were playing some curious drinking game - some variant of the Mundane game Truth or Dare, but obviously the Seelie version was more fun, although Helen wouldn’t tell them was she capable of lying or not. Anyhow, it was an easy game to get everyone drunk - soon enough Aline was finally at ease and fuzzy at the edges just like everyone else in the room.

“It’s so much more fun with you guys around,” Alec slurred, lazily leaning into Aline’s side and happily being pulled into a half hug. Aline smiled gently at him, eyes crinkling in a soft and fond laugh. “Love you, Penhallow.”

“Love you too, Alec,” Aline replied in amusement, patting his unruly hair. In front of them, Izzy and Drew had scrambled up from the carpet to start dancing to Izzy’s admittedly terrible music collection. Helen watched from the sidelines and giggled, the sound like music to Aline’s ears. Everyone was happy. Aline liked being here - being gay in Idris was horrible and made her all bitter sometimes but she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Aline was perfectly content in the moment.

“Oh! Can I do your makeup?” Helen blurted out excitedly, after a moment of fiddling with Izzy’s things sprawling in the corner when everyone was too distracted to entertain her. Alec did a nervous little giggle, shaking his head, although without much resolve. His head was still burrowed in Aline’s side, swaying her in their loose embrace - Aline jumped at the chance to conspire against Alec. He whined as Helen crawled closer, stopping right before the two of them.

“At least let me do your hair then,” Helen pouted (which was infuriatingly cute - everything about that girl was infuriatingly cute), and Alec gave up protesting, lolling his head to the side in silent permission and tried not to burst into laughter at the multitude of glitter pots Helen was holding up.

“Your turn now, miss - can I do _your_ makeup then,” Helen said, smirking with a little pointy teeth poking out of her pink lips. Aline nodded stupidly - did this count as flirting? - and sucked in a harsh breath when Helen scooted impossibly closer, holding out a brush to dust Aline’s face with pixie dust. Even with her eyes closed, Aline could consciously feel the proximity of another warm being hovering over her - Helen had a waft of daisy scented perfume about her, it smelled gentle and pleasant. Aline’s heart was racing steadily - Helen was so beautiful and nice and fun and _so close to her right now_ , damned heavens above.

When Helen was done with her eyes she reached out a dainty finger to swipe across Aline’s cheekbone instead, which was honestly worse. Aline was forced to look ahead, her vision mainly filled with Helen Blackthorn’s annoyingly stunning face with her big green eyes and pointed nose and pointed chin - Aline’s eyes ended up wandering to Helen’s delicately sharp teeth tugging on her lips, and Aline was so gay that she might as well have descended to hell in that instant. Hell would be better than this torture - Aline’s fingers scrambled for a teether, knocking against Alec’s knuckles next to hers. Maybe Aline was overreacting - but it wasn’t every day that she 1) meets a beautiful girl who she 2) was interested in despite her cold dead heart 3) and who might reciprocate the interest too. May the Angels pardon Aline’s poor soul.

Alec totally knew - he turned to her with that loop-sided shit-eating grin when Helen finally left her be, getting up to twirl around Izzy and Drew prettily. Aline wanted to tell him to shut up, but only managed to sigh dramatically.

“So - a blonde California girl, huh. And serious business! Council people like you! Basically a match made in heaven.” Aline hated Alec, he was being a dumbass. She couldn’t hold back a silly smile though, giddy after meeting this girl for only half an hour. She really should pull herself together - Alexander Lightwood was _squealing_ , what an absolute night it had been so far.

Alec was determined to set her and Helen up - Aline panicked and protested, through shoves and glares, but she would be lying if somewhere deep in her mind there wasn’t a wild imagination of this night maybe leading to something more than just flirtatious glances between her and Helen Blackthorn. Deep down, Aline wasn’t even quite sure why was she putting up such a fight with Alec - partly for the banter, maybe, but also a part of her was truly scared. Aline was so comfortable being bitter, distant and alone that she refused to start seeing the hopeful possibilities that were laying just before her. In a moment of clarity, Aline realised that Alec’s snarky old self, the quiet teenage boy that she had known for years, was mirrored in her. No wonder Alec wanted happiness for her so bad - Aline loved that boy with a sudden pang of fondness.

The group got invested into this apparently budding romance between Alec and the _High Warlock of Brooklyn_ \- Aline was so taken aback that she didn’t even realise Helen’s knee brushing against the span of her legs, sitting dangerously close next to her until a good minute later. This Magnus Bane must be why Alec was so jittery (in the good way - Aline hadn’t seen him so much as to crack a smile in the last decade) tonight. Before tonight, Aline never even considered the possibility of dating outside the Shadowhunter kind - heck, she barely even thought about dating any girls at all, not beyond backroom affairs in the halls of Alicante. She was skeptical, worried for Alec, but also couldn’t help but let her thoughts and glances wander back to the girl sitting next to her, elbow lightly resting on Aline’s knee. (Aline really had no idea since when did they sat so close together, they just kind of, gravitated towards each other.) Aline would think herself as a rather progressive Shadowhunter, all things regarding to her upbringing considered, but someone like Helen Blackthorn was terrifyingly foreign when Aline had grown up with virtually no other people than Shadowhunters around her all her life. Aline reprimanded herself. Helen was just a half-Faerie, not some demonic evil creature. She was just another Shadowhunter. She was just a girl.

Izzy and Drew were still arguing about the mortality of cats when Helen started drawing circles on top of Aline’s knee with her pointer finger. Aline snapped from her daydream to look at her, almost daring to catch Helen in the act. Helen didn’t falter, her hand delicately brushing over where Aline’s thigh and knee joined, sending pleasant little tingles through the fabric of Aline’s jeans.

“So, a warlock hitting on Alec. Does that bother you?” Helen asked, delicately, almost cautiously. Aline suspected she could sense what was this about - she dared to consider the idea of Helen gauging her stance on dating Downworlders (for obvious reasons).

“Not in itself, no,” Aline answered carefully, choosing her words, “I just don’t want Alec to be hurt, by someone so old and powerful, no less.”

Aline swore she could notice Helen relaxing her shoulders a bit, shooting her a toothy grin.

“How ‘bout you then? You ever dated a Downworlder?” Helen asked, the mischievous glint back in her ridiculously large eyes, luring Aline in. Aline felt incredibly out of her depth, but couldn’t blink away from the eye contact anyway. She stammered.

“No. Uh… haven’t dated _anyone_ , for that matter, actually. Nothing serious, anyway,” Aline answered sheepishly, and Helen’s grin grew even brighter, baring a row of pointed teeth. Helen looked like she was going to eat Aline right up. Aline might just let her - inexplicably, Helen and all her wickedness sent chills down her spine, and not the terrifying kind. The adrenaline in her veins was all the same.

Walking down the street to the club, Helen snaked an arm in the nook of Aline’s elbow, and Aline let her, smiling brightly and keeping conversation light as if her heart wasn’t fluttering against her chest. This _was_ definitely flirting - Aline momentarily regretted not getting more drunk to reel her cowardly self, but decided that she wanted stay sharp enough to remember this. Helen flashing that wicked grin again at the bouncer, winking at her as they were let in despite 1) flaunting their runes and 2) Drew already being barely able to stand on his own feet.

The rave was - overwhelming, to say the least. Aline was but a country girl who had never stepped foot outside Idris - the magical spectacle and all these outrageously beautiful _creatures_ around them, some of which were definitely engaging in actions positively sinful, it made Aline Penhallow feel incredibly small and out of place. The only small relief was maybe that New York was a city of people of all colours, Downworld or not, so at least that was one less way that Aline was sticking out like a sore thumb (unlike being one of the only Beijing Institute imports in Alicante). Helen was getting curious glances, from Seelies and others, for her unmistakably pointed ears paired with a chest marked with angelic runes. She basked in the attention, smiling at the eyes around her sweetly, but also a little hostile. It seemed that they were both a fish out of water at times, but Helen took pride in it. Aline might be more than a little obsessed. And Helen could dance too, one of those infuriatingly hot dancers, another girl like Isabelle Lightwood who just exude sexual energy naturally without trying, and they know it too - Aline just knew that she was screwed when she caught Helen’s eye, staring at her alluringly, challenging Aline.

“You okay?” Helen leaned in, nose bumping the tip of Aline’s ear so she could hear over the deafening music, after a song and a half of Aline’s awkwardly self conscious shuffling. Aline leaned into the gentle grip on her elbow.

“Yeah, just feeling a bit too sober still.” She smiled sheepishly, trying her best not to kill Helen’s mood.

“Wanna get another drink? I’ll buy,” Helen offered, winking as if promising for more. Aline nodded, excited and a bit desperate at the prospect at being alone and away from their friends’ prying eyes.

After informing Izzy of their departure, Helen hastily pulled Aline away from the dance floor, slipping her hand into Aline’s as she directed the way to the bar. Aline, feeling brave, squeezed Helen’s fingers in hers for a split second. Their hands didn’t untangle when they reached the bar, side by side as Helen rapid fire recited a cocktail to the bartender, containing various Seelie exclusive ingredients that Aline had never heard of. Helen pushed the drink towards Aline, and didn’t even hide the grip on Aline’s other hand as Aline received the glass.

Aline got it down in three whole gulps, the drink strong and burning her throat. There was definitely some strong magic in there - Aline could taste the herbal tang of Seelie remedies on the tip of her tongue. The alcohol settled inside her warmly pretty much quickly - this was much better. Aline no longer felt at edge, and although she was a heavyweight that hardly got more than tipsy most of the time, the psychological effects of the motion still calmed her slightly, almost giving her an excuse to run free with her desires for once. Helen was gazing at her intently, bright eyes big and unblinking as a lazy smile strung across her cheeks. Aline squirmed a bit under the attention.

“What? Is it my Asian flush?” Aline chuckled, looking away shyly to hide away from the intense gaze. She must at least be partially right - Helen barked out a surprised giggle, looking at Aline more intensely now to amuse over the red blush spreading all the way from her cheeks to the tip of Aline’s ears.

“Ain’t nothing wrong with that,” Helen said, her voice dropping into a smooth silky whisper. “You look very pretty, regardless.”

Aline blushed even harder if that was even physically possible.  

“Thanks. Uh, you too,” Aline just about stammered, eyes fleeting and stealing a glance, because Helen’s adorably wicked grin was just too good to miss. Her free hand reached up to tuck a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, showing off her Seelie ear completely in view. Aline liked her straight hair falling around and framing her face, but she liked this too. Aline liked Helen and all her specialness.

“Even though I’m a Downworlder as much as a Shadowhunter?” Helen teased, reaching out to play with Aline’s hair now. Aline’s gaze was unwavering.

“Especially because. _You_ are beautiful,” Aline said earnestly, and tacked on a playful grin in the end, just to soften the sincerity. This was uncharted waters for Aline - she was exhilarated, but terrified nonetheless. Helen probably picked up girls and boys all the time, as easy as breathing. Aline Penhallow did not give her heart away easily, and she feared that she was about to all the same.

Helen smiled a lot tonight, but none of them were this _big_. Ear to ear and teeth-bared, her eyes slightly crinkled and shining at Aline, fond and genuine as if being told beautiful wasn’t a common occurrence. One of Helen’s hand was still stroking at the side of Aline’s cheek, and the other entangled with Aline’s fingers, and when Helen gently tugged her closer, Aline give way willingly. Aline was enchanted.

“Wanna kiss?” Helen asked, still smirking. Aline’s lips were already quivering, she didn’t have to be asked twice. Aline, with a new determined spark in her eyes, pulled Helen in by the back of her neck, taking her by surprise. Their nose bumped together clumsily, lips not quite touching yet as their breaths mingled in the little space between them.

“Yeah,” Aline breathed against Helen, holding the kiss off and teasing her slightly. “Yeah, I would like that.” Then she tilted Helen’s face to kiss her properly.

As far as kisses go - that might just be the most mind blowing kiss Aline ever had in her life. She had long since stopped being internalised homophobic, but she couldn’t love being attracted to women any more than in this moment right now, with Helen Blackthorn nibbling on her lower lip. This was Aline’s heaven - running her hands through Helen’s smooth hair and Helen’s soft lips expertly tugging at her.

They didn’t pull away from each other for a while, and when they do, Aline could feel Helen smiling against her, although they were too close for Aline to see her expression. Helen’s wicked smile, right against Aline’s cheek, because Aline had put it there. Aline couldn’t help but feel pride swell in her stomach. Helen giggled and retracted enough to peer down at Aline through her eyelashes.

“I wasn’t sure if you like me,” Helen smiled, close-lipped and bashful, “Ya know, half-Seelie and all.” Helen’s sudden shyness made Aline’s insides hurt, twisted in pain and fury. She couldn't believe anyone ever dared to make Helen Blackthorn feel unworthy. Aline reached out to cup her cheek in one hand, thumb softly brushing at the point of her ear, just because. Helen blinked at Aline, the sentiment not lost on her.

“Well, I wasn’t sure that would you get scared away by the Consul’s daughter,” Aline poked her tongue out silly, only half joking, “A lot of people do.”

“I’m not scared,” Helen shrugged, the mischievous edge in her voice returning.

“I’m just going to take your word for it because Seelies can’t lie,” Aline smiled as if sharing a secret between them, and after a moment of staring at each other intently, Helen’s gaze wandered back onto Aline’s mouth. Helen leaned in, pulling at the lacing across Aline's front; and they started making out again, Helen’s arms snaking around Aline’s waist and grabbing her in whilst Aline held her steady by her elbows.

They stayed like that for a while, who knew for how long, kissing and touching and smiling against each other, until Aline was brutally yanked away from Helen, by a furious Isabelle who was dragging everyone towards the exit. The sight of Andrew being half slumped on the floor was immediately sobering, and the two girls snapped out of it soon enough, Aline tugging Helen by the hand as they followed the entourage out.

Izzy was pissed and snappy as they stood outside in the cold, looking around to hail a taxi. Aline and Helen had sobered up from the high now, but their hands were still linked as Aline giddily smiled into the distance, refusing for her mood to be dampened. Kissing Helen Blackthorn was magical. As they watched a taxi finally approaching from the end of the street, Helen wrapped her arms around Aline from behind for a quick instance when she saw her shiver, laughing soft and warmly at Aline’s surprise before climbing into the cab with Aline in tow. The entire journey, Helen nuzzled her face into Aline’s hair falling around her shoulder, which made Aline feel fuzzy. The kissing was incredible, but she liked this too - Helen all soft and clingy, her faint scent of daisy rubbing off of Aline and her fingers distractedly brushing across Aline’s knuckles.

Stepping back into the Institute was the real sobering experience, their hands slowly drifting apart as Aline and Helen got hit with the realisation again that they were Shadowhunters, surrounded by other Shadowhunters (on the night shift)  and no longer in the safe haven of a Downworlder rave at a gay club. Izzy and Alec were busy taking care of Drew, them parting ways in two directions as Helen and Aline headed towards the opposite direction to the corridor of guest rooms. Helen and Aline were silent as they walked side by side, their heeled boots clinking uncomfortably loud on the marble flooring. They reached Helen’s door first, and although Helen earlier had a slither of hope that this night would lead to a hook up, she soon sobered up and realised that would probably not be the case. After all, they were both compromised in a systematically oppressive society; Aline having to watch herself as Consul's daughter whilst Helen already being looked down on and having to work extra hard to prove herself. Spending time with the trio of the New York Institute had shown them a glimpse of a happier life that they could lead, but Shadowhunters always have to return to their duty, at the end of the night.

Aline was lingering, unwilling to draw an end to their night just yet, although obviously not ready to follow Helen in and let this lead onto something more. For all her pretend arrogance, Aline was quite inexperienced and as much as she liked Helen, jumping into bed together was quite a daunting leap nonetheless. Aline glanced around surreptitiously, and upon reassuring that there were no onlookers in the darkened corridor, she found courage for one last time tonight and surged forward for a sweet farewell kiss. Helen was surprised, but enthusiastically returned it, cheeks slightly pink as they pulled away quickly after.

“I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow? Talk to you then,” Aline added, at the end of saying their goodbyes, just to reiterate that she would like this to be more than a fling. She would actually like to speak to Helen again, despite how damned they were being trapped in the stupid Shadowhunting world. Helen’s face brightened up again for one last time, with that totally wicked smile, pointy teeth poking out and all.

“Goodnight, Aline. See you tomorrow,” Helen peered at her, all the time through the gap until the door gently closed, Aline turning on her heels afterwards and returning to her room with a light heart. Seelies couldn’t lie. Aline _would_ see her again tomorrow. Her top still smelled like daisies, a reminder that Aline took with her to her dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know book heline well and we were robbed of s4 so here's just my take on it! aline the gaysian is forever the queen of my heart i stan x


End file.
